


Follow your dreams

by melitta4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Questioning Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Written for the Reverse Prompt Challenge. I'm grateful for the awesome drawing, Sunbeam and Silhouettes.https://reverseprompts.tumblr.com/post/180427389052/reverseprompts-reverse-prompt-challenge-1





	Follow your dreams

He showed the signs to anyone who would listen.

“ _Aren't you too old for these Dungeons and Dragons shit, man?”_

More accurately, to those whom he thought would listen.

“ _Nice, yes, of course… Where'd you say was the mid-quarter budget report?”_

No one did, even those whom he thought could see beyond their sight.

“ _Is that a poem? For, you know...erm—her? It's beautiful._ ”

So, he arrived at the summit alone. _All by himself_ alone, not _in the crowds_ alone.

It was exactly like in his dreams.

The wind was fresh and calming, bringing the scent of open ocean, luring him in with a taste of its vastitude. It was a soothing breeze; clearing out the heaviness of mundane he carried within. He could almost hear her laugh in the wind; echoing all the way from the land of far far away, carefree and cheerful.

* * *

_“Oh, don't be so serious,” she complained pulling his phone away. “Just, listen!”_

_“I told you,” He smiled back, her laugh was infectious like that, “I don't hear anything; just the wind.”_

* * *

The sun was right across him; pouring warm colors of orange and red over the hill, engulfing him in its generosity like a merciful hug.

* * *

_“Do you hear how happy they are?”_

_“Who?” he asked, barely awake at this early in the morning._

_“The birds, silly!” She pointed out of the open window; not that he could see past her beauty, shining bright in the twilight room, dominating his vision. “Birds never take the sunrise for granted. They are always grateful for witnessing it.”_

* * *

Two ancient sycamore trees stood at the edges of the summit, like the guardians of a sacred gate. He stood between them, listening to the rustling of their green leaves that kept whispering the secrets of the universe into his ears. And even though he didn't understand their language, not yet, he could hear their encouragement.

* * *

_“It was the fairies who taught the trees how to talk,” she declared out of nowhere; her face earnest and eager, making it impossible for him to guess whether she was joking or actually believed that stuff. “That's why you have to learn fairy language to understand them.”_

_“Maybe you can teach me.” He stole another kiss from the inviting lips; already had learned not to take her too seriously when she was like that._

_“You're not even hearing them.” Her expression soured; leaving deep, sad tranches above her beautiful eyes. “When you decide to hear them, I'll gladly teach you,” she added, her gaze focused on the branches shadowing over them._

* * *

A glance back showed him what he had already known was coming: His shadow was already becoming one with the hill. The final omen to erase the traces of doubt from his heart.

* * *

_“There's nothing here, baby.” He pulled her small frame back into the car. She was already too thin, like a wraith, as if a gentle whiff could spirited her away._

_She smiled, tired and weak, “There are signs everywhere if you're willing to see them.” She, then, sat silently; watching whatever invisible prophecy that she saw on the way to the hospital._

* * *

Soaking in the warmness of the sun, he could feel wings growing on his back, stretching wide and long, eager to be finally free. He didn't have to check to see them; he already knew their bright, dazzling whiteness by heart.

All the restlessness, all that suffocating burden he had carried was apparently them wanting to be out, yearning to be free. Suddenly, there was space inside him...big enough to fit a city, big enough to finally breathe freely.

* * *

_“You don't think a moment with your love is worth years of longing?” she asked, raising her voice over the noise of the party that was overflowing to the balcony._

_“That's just a corny love song,” he puffed, shamefully glad that his little outburst about the music had actually granted him a response from this enchanting beauty, “only to glorify misery.”_

_She stood really close to him, hair waving in the air like golden wheat fields under constant breeze, demanding to be patted. Collecting all his courage, he gently pulled a wayward strand and tucked it behind her ear. “Nothing is worth being miserable for your whole life.”_

_“Only if you think the moment with your love isn't longer than years.” She answered, turning back to facing the ocean._

_“Are you talking about special relativity?”_

_“No. I'm not talking about time at all.”_

* * *

He closed his eyes and freed his legs of their burden. His wings would carry him now.


End file.
